1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to load binding devices that employ a tubular body with a ratchet mechanism to pull two end mounted shafts having hooks toward each other (or other attachment members such as eyes, jaws, or stub ends suitable for attachment such as by welding). More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved load binder wherein the connection of the hook member to the tubular body provides a sleeve that is both internally and externally threaded, the internal threads forming a connection with the hook shaft while the internal threads form a connection with the tubular body.
2. General Background of the Invention
Devices have been commercialized for many years that provide a ratchet operated turn buckle or load binder mechanism for pulling two selected loads or parts together. These devices typically employ a ratchet mechanism with a handle that is reciprocated back and forth by a user when the user grips the handle and pushes it away from or pulls it toward his or her body. The ratchet mechanism rotates a tubular body to which is connected a pair of opposed attachment members having threaded shafts (e.g. hooks, pelican hooks, eyes, jaws, or stub ends suitable for attachment such as by welding). The attachment members have respective right and left hand thread patterns that join them to the tubular body so that rotation of the tubular body in one direction pulls the attachment members together while rotation in the other direction pushes the attachment members apart.
Formerly, in river ratchets, an insert (threaded on the inside only) was added to the inside of the ends of barrels and then welding the insert to the ends of the barrels.
Then, an improvement to that system involved forging the ends of the barrels, then the ends were threaded to accept the threaded hooks.
Generally speaking, many patents have issued for such turnbuckle type load binding mechanisms. Examples can be found in the following table, each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
TABLE 1PATENT NO.TITLEISSUE DATE1,971,472Steamboat RatchetAug. 28, 19343,050,800Pelican Hook for RatchetJun. 21, 1961Couplings3,065,007Take-Up DeviceJan. 2, 19624,081,219CouplerMar. 28, 19784,100,875ConnectorsJul. 18, 19784,130,269Telescopic TurnbuckleDec. 19, 19784,198,174Telescopic Load Binder andApr. 15, 1980Method of Assembly4,830,339Power Drive for Cable TightenerMay 16, 19895,611,521Power Drive for Cable TightenerMar. 18, 1997
U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,174 discloses a load binder with a threaded barrel threaded into the main body to accept a second threaded member. The threaded barrel is placed inside a threaded tube to accept a threaded shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,219 discloses an adjustable coupler with an internally and externally threaded reducer for receiving a threaded bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,269 discloses a steamboat ratchet with pelican hooks on both ends that have been threaded into the main support tube holding the ratchet gears.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,971,472 and 3,050,800 disclose pelican hooks threaded into steamboat ratchets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,007 discloses an internally threaded tube that aids in moving externally threaded nuts inside the tube (see column 2, lines 3+).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,875 discloses a pelican hook on one end and a connection on the other end.